


A Cheesy End

by TheBlueTear



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien puts on the moves, Adrien-centric, Alya Césaire Ships It, F/M, Identity Reveal, Mentioned Plagg and Tikki, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Plagg Loves Cheese, Tikki Is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueTear/pseuds/TheBlueTear
Summary: Adrien wises up and bribes his kwami with the one thing he can. Cheese.This leads to Adrien finding out who Ladybug truly is and Plagg's funeral.





	A Cheesy End

 

 

Adrien sat in his room, scowling at his computer set-up.

“PLAGG! Why can’t I figure out who Ladybug is?!”

Plagg floated off to the side munching on his cheese.

Stopping for a moment, he sighed and said, “I’ll get back to you my dear sweet lovely…” Focusing on the blonde in front of him, Plagg responded, “Well… It’s partly because… wait I shouldn’t be telling you this… Tikki would _kill_ me.”

 

Narrowing his crisp green eyes at the cat, Adrien Agreste hissed in anger, till he remembered… The _cheese_.

 

The next day, while Plagg took a nap in his room, Adrien had Nathalie bring some aged cheese to his room.

Raising one of her eyebrows, she handed it to him silently.

Adrien replied with a glimmering smile.

In his hands was three wheels of aged Camembert and one wheel of aged Brie.

 

Hiding two of the Camembert wheels, he woke up Plagg with a quick shake.

“Huh? What do you need kid?”

 

Smirking, Adrien said, “Oh, nothing, just thought I’d be nice and give you some cheese today.”

Black ears perking up, Plagg went wide. “You got CHEESE! Oh how beautiful, I knew I choose right! I can’t wait to-”

Adrien cut him off, “But I need information.”

Suspicious, Plagg carefully considered his options. “Okay. What type of information?”

“Information on Ladybug.”

Eyes wide, the small cat yelped out, “But I can’t do that! This isn’t how it works! If Tikki finds out-”

Adrien slowly smirked, “It’ll stay between just the both us. Tikki would never know.”

Trembling, anxious to have his delicious cheese, Plagg hesitated.

“You know Plagg,” the boy continued, “I’m suddenly hungry. Hmm. Oh would you look at that! Five years aged Brie and Camembert! Oh man, it’d be a shame for this to go to waste.”

Shaking, the cat couldn’t help his addiction. “ALL RIGHT! I’ll spill. I can’t tell you everything, but I can give you hints and clues, okay!”

“Deal. I want to know what you were saying yesterday about me not being able to figure out who Ladybug is.”

Plagg gulped and said, “Okay... The miraculouses put up a glamour, not just a mask and costume. You couldn’t tell who Ladybug truly is even if someone pointed out all the similarities between her and her civilian form.”

Adrien smiled. Handing the brie over to Plagg, the cat stumbled mid-flight.

“Aren’t… Isn’t the camembert mine now? I gave you information.”

“Ah, ah, ah. I make the rules. One wheel per piece of information.”

‘ _Oh shit_ ,’ Plagg thought. ‘ _Tikki will_ _actually_ _kill me if she finds out_.’

Choking, the kwami said, “Okay, kid you got me. What else do you want to know?”

Getting up close and personal, the young model replied, “I want to know… Does Ladybug go to my school?”

As if an earthquake hit him, Plagg shook uncontrollably. “Must… resist….”

Adrien smirked and opened up the camembert. When the smell hit the little cat god, he blurted out, “Yes! She goes to your school! Heck she’s in your class even!”

 

‘ _Gotcha_ ,’ Adrien thought.

 

Taking out his phone, he scrolled up the class photo of everyone but Sabrina and Chloe. Getting a piece of paper, he wrote down all the names of the girls in his class.

**Alya, Rose, Juleka, Mylene, Sabrina, Chloe, Alix, Lila, and Marinette.**

Quickly scratching off each name he knew had been akumatized and Ladybug was also present to defeat, he went down the list to see only Marinette was left.

Bluebell eyes? Check.

Pigtails? Check.

Was she ever in the same room as Ladybug? No.

Adrien smirked and looked over at the flying cat, stuffed full of cheese. He was already a plump little ball of fur, but now he was like a big bean bag.

Reaching into his desk, he pulled out the last two wheels of Camembert.

“Oh Plagg!” He sung out.

Groaning, the kwami grumbled, “Oh god, not again.”

“I’ll give you two wheels of camembert right now if you answer a simple yes or no question.”

Looking at Adrien, Plagg paled grey.

“I’ll do it. Just- just give me the cheese.”

“Is Marinette Ladybug?”

“Yes! Cheese now!”

…

 

The next day at school, when Marinette sauntered into the classroom with Alya, she was unprepared for Adrien to get down on his knees with a bouquet of roses. She blushed more than the roses as Adrien grabbed her hand and kissed it.

“You are my lady, my princess.”

 

Blue eyes wide with shock, she stumbled into her seat as Alya laughed.

“How-how did you find out?”

Alya smriked, “Girl, you were so obvious! Of course he knew about your crush!”

Hearing this, Adrien grinned his smug Chat Noir grin, and said, “It was a little kitty cat that told me.”

Marinette froze with realization. In her purse, a small red kwami started to scream loudly, “PLAAAAAAAGGGGGGG!!! I’m going to KILL YOU!”

 

Shuddering in Adrien’s pocket, Plagg curled up tighter and muttered to himself, “Please god, who art thou in heaven… Cheese be thy name…”

 

…

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I just had this little gem in my head today and had to write it down. Hope you guys have a great day! :)


End file.
